Props
Props are the heart and soul of decorating. You can get grab these objects from the prop editor. Once you have found the prop you like in your property (or the property you are decorating in) you can place it and create a scene. You can either use these props to full in a bsp location, or even use props to make complete new architectural structures such as a house. Props can even be used to partition locations. Super Zaby List Complete overview of props and settings Creating Prop Textures =Prop Tools= Measure Props Prop List Prop Count Prop Resources created by users Prop Maps While there are options to create these maps yourself a user named The_Wraith http://www.the--wraith.com/propmaps/ =Making Collidable Props= You can set any prop to be a collidable prop, which means that the avatar will be able to interact with the prop. Be it standing on the object or unable to move through the object. Making an object collidable will not disable anyone from clicking something behind it. This can be useful to make architecture much more realistic. For example you could create a house and make all the walls unable to be passed through. You can see the area of where the collidable is set with red lines. For this same reason scaling props will also scale the collidable with a big increase. Therefor it is recommended when you create walls to use a different prop for the actual collidable as you can scale the collidable seperate from the aesthetic props such as a wall. A good prop for the purpose is the Fencing prop. There are two different Fencing props, you want to pick the chainlink version here. Other options for collidable objects are in the form or floors and ramps which will allow for different levels in a property. Making Colidable (red) lines visible on collidable props To make collidable lines visible and make them stay visible while manipulating another prop, one has to do the following: Right click the prop one wants to show the lines of, then hover your mouse cursor over the "properties" setting of the intended prop in question. Now without clicking this setting, move your mouse out of this menu to the right, then click anywhere outside of the menu. The collidable (red lines) will now stay visible. Note, that if for some reason this is not working, close and reopen the prop editor. =Special Props= There is a number of specialized props that have a bit of know-how on how to properly use them since they can be used for other means then artistic visuals. Animal Props Most animal type props such as the pug or octopus they have the option to be animated. The quickest method to check this is to go to the state tab and type in the first letter of the prop name. So in the example of the octopus the letter o. This should make the prop cycle through all possible states for that prop. These states can also be achieved for certain non-animal props. Alpha Pine Tree A very versatile prop that can be used as a tree. It is usually recommended to put this prop in the state tab to Texture Translucent with a value of 100 to 150. To prevent shining through of other props within the region and remove some of the see-through alpha layer. Usually if this is not set it will interact wierdly with the sky. This prop can also be used as a lot of other objects due to its shape. Such as it is perfect for fire. Simply Attach Animated Texture with Fire.spr to this prop and set in the state tab to Texture Translucent with a value of 50. This prop is also frequently used with candelabra- and chandelier textures. Beds Beds can be used for sexual encounters, however this is done by adding the Start Sex Sequence script or Start Sex Bondage Sequence to it. This should work for most bed props. However, sometimes one will notice that when doing the deed on the bed, the avatars are sunk in the bed, floating next to it or even be in the air. This is due to the offset of the scripts. This should not happen with beds that have not been scaled, but once a bed is scaled this will occur. The solution to this is to create the bed you would like as the visual bed. Then create a second Dungeon Bed prop unscaled and move this to the top of where you want the avatars to have sex then set this bed to be invisible in the state tab. This method can also be used to make other sexable locations such as a tables, kitchen counters or anything else you can imagine. Chairs There is many varieties of chairs and you can add to the game. However, getting them to sit correctly can be tricky. A good idea therefor is using the Plastic Chair prop with the Chair 2 Seat script and a forward offset of 80-120 points and not '''scaling the plastic chair! The value is different depending on avatar size and does not include the settings for micro and mini avatars, because that requires resizing the plastic chair aswell. Once you made this chair and script you can basically use any prop (even a table to sit on) with an invisible plastic chair. For (bar)stools this method works the same, with the addition that there needs to be a collidable area underneath the plastic chair since it will be floating up in the air. Usually a Flatplane props works well for this but other props can be used aswell. Just make sure you put it compleetly underneath the avatar otherwise you will fall though the floor. Doors There is a few door type props but the most commonly used is called Door. This is a red rectangular prop and works well with the Door Rotate Open script. Note that the texture put on this prop wraps on two sides at once. Sometimes these doors are made collidable in order to have a more realistic feel to them, so you cannot walk through them, but rather have to first click on the door in order to open them. While these doors with the Door Rotate Open script are useful sometimes this script is not used and instead a teleport script is put in place. Which can be a teleport in the same location or even a different property entirely. This door can also be used to attach the only currently available plugin Dauction to it. Diving Board This prop can be animated by entering '''divingboard_ani into the state tab. This will make the board jump up and down as if someone is on the diving board. You can further animate this, by creating a second diving board prop on top of the animated one at the same coordinates. Then make this prop invisible and trigger. Then go to the script tab and add the Diving Board script. Then make the visable diving board you placed earlier collidable and position it 1 point lower. Now when any user interacts with this prop by standing on top of the collidable they will automatically be launched up in the air. Dungeon X Cross The dungeon cross is used in conjuction with the Start Sex Xpose Sequence script. This will allow two avatars to have a special bondage session on this prop. You can also make this prop invisible and have the Start Sex Xpose Sequence performed on a wall, or another prop that you used as the visable prop. There have been very creative uses of this particular prop such as using it in combination with a tree, making it look like a person is tied to a tree. Pole Dance Pole This particular pole can be used for the pole dancing script and will allow females only to interact with this pole to dance around. Currently there is a small list of 9 moves available. It is recommended to put this prop directly on the same height as the collidable floor. The pole dance pole prop can also be made invisible and used at other objects to dance around. An example of such is a tree prop with an invisible pole, this will allow the female avatar to dance around a tree instead. You cannot put the pole dance script on any other prop. Basics members aswell as VIP members are both able to interact with this prop. Primitive Props These geometric props are very usefull for making specific shapes. Understanding that these exist is a great start for any expierenced aswell as novice decorator. The primitive stairs and ramp are great for making ramps that people can walk up and down to other floors. While the primitive triangle, pyramid. half-sphere and cone are often used for roofs or part of a tower on a castle. The primative cylinder is often used as a pillar for like a facade or romanstyle house. Often these props are also combired to make a specific shaped prop. Or used as part of a more comprehensive creation. Lapdance Chairs These special type of chairs can be used for lapdance performances when both partners are naked. Once you put a one of the two lapdance chairs in place with the Lapdance script this needs to be offset with a -400 Z-value in order for things to appear normally. You can also use other chairs for the lapdancing script and have a lapdance in however the offset of the Z-value can differ per chair type. If you are using this prop with bots you must know that males will always prefer sitting over dancing. If you do lapdancing the person who invites is the one who goes to sit down. Rope Used solely for the purpose of the Start Sex Suspended Sequence script. This script can only be used by naked VIP members as a sexual option. You can hang this prop from any ceiling, but if you have placed this above the floor it will look like you are floating. Unless ofcourse you create some sort of platform the stand on. Sign_01 A very versatile prop used for a variety of scripts. Such as the Add Flash Control, Add Flash Control (Copy), Attach Web Browser, Cached Clickable Web Image and Cached Web Image. Especially with the Cached Web Image you can use this Sign_01 as a single tile prop or simply to display a single texture. This work well for items you want to have displayed, such as a photo or painting. But also for smaller things such as a bar of soap in a shower. The one thing to note is that this prop is compleetly flat. Sex Apparatuses Tileable Props There is a couple of props that are important for the fact they they repeat textures that are put on them. This saves on resources and makes it easier to design repeatable textures. In order to make this look correct it is important that these textures are designed to be seamless. If they have seams this will be very visible and look odd. Tileable props are very useful as floors, ceilings and even natural underfloors such as graslands, forestfloor, dunes, bodies of water etc. While there is many tileable props a few notable ones are: * 3x3 Tiled Sign - Mostly used for floors and ceilings in smaller rooms; * Court* Floor - This prop repeats the texture 25x25 times; * Brick Wall - This prop repeats on a grid of 6x7. * Pod Ring - This prop repeats textures in a ring. *All props starting with "Court ..." are tileable props. Trigger Box_01 The Vip Rope This prop can be animated. Category:Decorating